


Beach Booty Call

by firesign10



Series: Beach Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Jared Has a Big Dick, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: While at the beach with best friend Jared one afternoon, Jensen is stung by a jellyfish. Jared offers first aid, but Jensen just wants him to kiss it and make it better.





	Beach Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my August 2018 SMPC, in collaboration with art by [merakieros](merakieros.livejournal.com). I so enjoyed working with her, and I hope you enjoy both the story and her gorgeous art!! Thanks to [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) for the beta and working things out!

 

Jensen tilted his face up to the sun, closing his eyes behind his sunglasses as he reclined on an old quilt he had spread out on the sand. It was a gorgeous day, perfect beach weather with low humidity, a nice breeze, and plenty of sun in a blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds. Surprisingly, the beach was not crowded at all, with only a few blankets widely scattered on the expanse of sand. Jensen mentally patted himself on the back for suggesting a beach excursion on Pride Parade Day.

“I'm going in!” bellowed Jared, galumphing past Jensen and kicking sand up on their quilt. Jensen sputtered as he brushed sand off his skin, the pesky granules sticking obstinately to Jensen's recently applied sunscreen.

“Jared! You're getting me all sandy!” Jensen complained, taking off his sunglasses and watching his friend sprint to the water. He had to admit that Jared's ass looked quite fetching in his pink and blue floral board shorts, his tanned legs a mile long as they propelled him across the sand and into the surf. “Goober,” Jensen muttered, resettling his glasses but keeping his eye on his handsome best friend. Jensen didn't swing that way, but he could tell an attractive guy when he saw one. And Jared sure was one.

Jared barreled into the surf, waves breaking around his body. Jensen looked around quickly to check out who was eyeing his boy, giving a pleased nod when he felt no one was looking. Jared tended to the flamboyant, energetic side, and that often drew attention that the more reclusive Jensen eschewed. Even though they were simply friends, Jensen felt quite protective of his best friend, who often took people at face value and couldn't see they were angling to take advantage of or nail him.

“Jen! Jensen! Come on in, the water is fabulous!” Jared's long arms flailed as he beckoned to his friend.

Jensen laughed as an errant wave surged up behind Jared's back, submerging him in briny froth until his shaggy head popped up again, face creased in laughter.

Unable to resist, Jensen stood up and tossed his sunglasses onto the quilt. “Okay! Here I come!” he called. He crossed the sand with more caution than Jared had, stopping where the tide darkened the sand.

“Oh man, come on! You have to come in farther than that!” scolded Jared, grabbing Jensen's hand and tugging on it. Jensen allowed his friend to pull him further in, so that the next tidal surge got his legs wet up to his knees. “See? It's delightful!” said Jared, coaxing Jensen a little deeper yet.

They frolicked in the cool salt water, getting wet all over as the waves broke against them and they ventured deeper yet into the surf. Jensen felt the wet sand swirling beneath his feet, and the ocean felt refreshing against his sun-warmed bodies. The shrill cries of the few other bathers melded with the screech of seagulls diving and the crashing of the waves, creating to Jensen a quintessential summer harmony.

Suddenly Jensen felt a needle-sharp pain in one foot. “Ahhh!” he yelled, stumbling as he grabbed his injured limb. “What the fuck--” A wave knocked him over as he stood on one foot, tumbling him head over heels and scraping him roughly along the sandy bottom. Large hands grabbed him under his armpits and strong arms hauled him upright, where he found himself leaning against Jared. Jensen heaved and coughed, working to regain proper breathing while he clutched his friend's sturdy shoulder.

“Thanks,” Jensen wheezed, still sputtering a little sea water. He limped to the edge of the water and plopped down, grabbing hold of his foot again and moaning.

“What's wrong? What happened?” asked Jared anxiously, joining Jensen on the wet sand.

“I think something stung me or bit me or something.” Jensen closed his eyes and rocked back and forth. “Fuck, it hurts.”

“Do you see or feel anything?” Jared knelt and studied Jensen's foot. “I don't see anything stuck in there anyway.”

Jensen opened his eyes and examined the affected area himself. “No, me either, nothing.” He cradled his foot, cursing under his breath.

“Come on, I'll help you back to the blanket.” Jared stood up, one strong arm slung around Jensen's back under his shoulders. They walked slowly to the quilt, Jensen hopping on his good foot and Jared supporting him. Once there, Jensen folded down onto the quilt and Jared stood with his hands on his hips, looking down at Jensen with concern.

“Do you want to go home?” Jared asked.

Jensen shook his head. “I keep waiting for it to back off, but it just hasn't yet. Let's wait a little bit, I hate to leave if we don't have to. It's so perfect here today.”

“It is, but I don't want you to suffer either.” Jared sat down. “Wish I could do something. I don't even have a first aid kit or anything in the car.”

“Not sure what there would be in it to help anyway. I think it was a jellyfish—if it was a crab or something, there'd be a mark.”

“A jellyfish?” Jared snapped his fingers. “Dude! I know just what to do!”

“What?”

Jared leaned forward. “Pee on it!”

Jensen recoiled, clutching his foot. “ _What?_ ”

Jared nodded enthusiastically. “I saw it on _Friends_! Monica got stung by a jellyfish, and Chandler peed on her foot to help with the pain!” He looked around. “We just gotta find a spot that's a little more private. I don't want to get arrested for dropping trou on the beach.”

Jensen shook his head. “Dude! You are _not_ going to pee on my foot!”

“I don't mind, if it'll take the pain away.” Jared continued to study the beach around them. “Hey, there's some rocks jutting out of the sand, kind of like a wall. I bet we can go on the other side of that and no one will see us, between the rocks and the dune itself.”

“No one will see us because you are not peeing on my foot!” Jensen tried to scoot back on the quilt, but succeeded only in falling onto his back.

“Hey man, I got this.” Jared scooped Jensen up like he was a swooning bride and marched off with him toward the rock jetty.

Jensen fruitlessly thumped Jared on the chest in protest, although he was acutely conscious of the strong arms cradling him and the impressive pecs pretty much smack in his face. He and Jared were just friends, but that didn't mean Jensen was blind or unaware of his buddy's physical gifts.

Once they were on the other side of the rocks, Jared gently put Jensen down, placing him so he could lean back against the dark, smooth rock. Still standing, Jared took one last look around and began to push his board shorts down. “Okay, I don't really have to go, but I'm sure I can squeeze out enough. Just sit still--”

“ _Jared!_ ” Jensen shriek-hissed. “Do not pee on me! I do not want to be peed on in any capacity!”

“But Jen--” Jared stared at him. “It's sterile. And—dude, what is it?”

Jensen couldn't stop staring at the deep V-cuts of Jared's hips that had become exposed when he first started pushing his shorts down. They reminded Jensen of ice runs for vodka, narrow carved channels where the vodka would chill while racing down to waiting mouths. A dark trail of hair split the difference between those cuts, snaking underneath the pink and blue shorts. Between the cuts and the happy trail, it looked like everything was pointing to what resided at Jared's groin.

And suddenly, Jensen had to know what that was. He reached a finger out and hooked it over Jared's waistband, tugging on it and easing the shorts down another inch or two.

Jared caught his breath. “Jensen?” he whispered. “What...”

Feeling like he was in a trance, his body moving of its own volition, Jensen raised his other hand and gripped the shorts, giving them a sharp pull. They slid down easily, obligingly, the fabric skating down the tanned columns of Jared's legs to pool at his feet, baring everything to Jensen's curious eyes.

_Fuck._

Jensen's mouth absolutely watered at the glorious sight before him. Those cuts and the happy trail were indeed markers to Paradise. Just as tan as the rest of his legs, Jared's skin was an even caramel everywhere. His pubic hair, groomed into a well-trimmed triangle, provided the perfect setting for his cock, softly nestled in the dark mat.

It was huge. Of course, Jared was huge, so it was entirely proportional, but it was certainly the biggest one Jensen had ever seen. While his viewing experience was limited to locker rooms and porn, Jared's cock left all locker room dicks in the dust, and challenged any sizable porn dick that Jensen could recall. Big in both girth and length, it transfixed Jensen, rendering him speechless and fascinated.

And not a little turned on. Jensen almost unconsciously reached down and adjusted himself, his own cock responding to the animal lure of that mighty member in front of him. Jared's eyes flicked down to Jensen's crotch and back up, his pupils darkening in arousal. Just in case Jensen didn't get the unspoken message of Jared's interest, Jared's cock twitched, a tremor of flesh that made Jensen catch his breath in response. It jerked again, more strongly this time, dragging its perfectly-shaped fat head across the pubic bed. Jensen stared raptly as the awakening monster didn't simply move, it grew. As it slowly stiffened, Jensen watched it lengthen and swell until it was jutting from Jared's groin, massive and proud. It bobbed and swayed under Jensen's gaze, its weight clearly demonstrated in the heaviness of its movement. Jensen could easily see Jared's balls now, at least as big as golf balls hanging in their wrinkled sac.

“Jensen, what...” Jared began. He ran a hand through his lush hair, sweeping it away from his face while his other hand reached down and gripped himself, giving himself a slow stroke. A clear bead swelled out of his slit, and Jensen dreamily reached out a curious finger and swiped it off, smearing it over the cap of Jared's cock. Jared's hips bucked and his whole body shivered. “ _Jensen,_ ” he repeated more urgently. “What are you doing? What...what do you want?”

“I don't know,” answered Jensen, looking up from Jared's groin to his friend's eyes, pupils blown almost totally black. “I never thought...I never wanted to, but...now--” He pushed himself up, the rock under his back, bracing him as he stood. “I just—you're so hot, Jay, you're incredible, and I want—”

Words failed Jensen, his brain unable to parse them; instead he reached out and grabbed Jared's face, pulled him in and kissed him. That beautiful mouth, so familiar to Jensen from Jared's wide grins, pursed bitchfaces, and sweet smiles--now those pink lips were on Jensen's, kissing him as hotly as Jensen was, returning every bit of passion.

Jensen's skin felt hypersensitive, as if every nerve ending was firing full force. He felt the sun-warmed rock at his back, Jared's heat on his front, Jared's big body pressing against Jensen skin to skin. Such smooth skin, but wrapped over muscle instead of soft breasts and padded thighs. He could feel Jared's strong legs braced against his own. Bending one knee, Jensen wedged it between Jared's thighs, nudging his groin and egging him on. That enormous cock poked Jensen's hip, then he could feel the sticky-wet smear of pre-come on his belly. Jared groaned and circled his hips, dragging his cock against Jensen's own baby-soft happy trail.

“Off,” panted Jared, pulling back just enough so he could shove Jensen's board shorts down onto the sand. Jensen was already hard, his own dick eagerly jumping and clamoring for attention. “Yeah,” sighed Jared. “Always knew you'd be pretty, if I ever got lucky enough to see.” He pushed his hips against Jensen, both men breathing hard and staring at their cocks bumbling against each other, every contact a new thrill.

“Jay,” moaned Jensen. “More...want more...” He felt helpless about handling the pull of the new urges swimming through him, clueless about what to do next. Every thought was laser-focused on Jared, but every sensation was centered on his dick, the urgent straining of his hard flesh. He started to grip himself, but Jared pushed his hand away.

“I got it,” Jay growled, and Jensen shivered at the animal, authoritative tone of his voice. Jared grabbed his dick and brought it next to Jensen's, lined up root to root and head to head, wrapping his crazysexy long fingers around both cocks and _squeezing_. Jensen's head fell back in blind pleasure, thumping against the rock; his cock throbbed with delight as Jared stroked them together, squeezing and tugging, running his thumb over the fat heads and under their ridges until Jensen was ready to burst out of his skin. His hands skittered against the rock, neurons firing randomly and shorting out his coordination. Everything seemed to be buzzing.

Jared stepped even closer to Jensen, pinning him against the rock, covering his body with Jared's own. Chest rubbed against chest—fuck, were those hard points scoring Jensen's pecs Jared's nipples? Belly pressed against belly, and Jared's hot mouth trapped Jensen's in open, messy kisses. Jared slid his hand free from their cocks, putting both hands on the rock to press even more firmly against Jensen, and Jensen would have protested except now their bodies were massaging their dicks. Skin, muscle, and bone created a heavenly vise, lubed by sweat and pre-come. Swollen flesh, rigid and weeping, rolled against each other, erotic friction created by churning hips and flexing muscles.

Jensen felt it happening too soon, whined as he tried to resist, but the force building inside him could not be detained. His balls wrung themselves dry as he came in spurts and spatters, coating both his belly and Jared's. The added slipperiness brought his ecstasy almost to the point of pain, Jensen's cock suddenly hypersensitive even as his last dribbles eked out. It was the final straw for Jared though, who bucked hard against Jensen and threw his head back, throat corded with effort, his dick covering Jensen's release with its own copious output. Jensen could feel Jared's cock pulsing against his belly, and thought dimly about what that pulsing would feel like inside him.

He sagged against the rock, grateful it held him up. Jared's head dropped onto Jensen's shoulder, and he could feel the dampness of Jared's shaggy brown hair. Jared lifted one hand and caressed Jensen's cheek, turning his face to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Wow,” murmured Jensen. “I...didn't know.”

“Yeah, wow,” replied Jared, taking a deep breath and picking his head up. “Dude, that—that fucking blew my mind.”

They gazed into each others' eyes for a moment. Jensen suddenly heard the waves crashing again, and the seagulls squawking. Everything had disappeared for him during their interlude. He glanced down and grimaced at the mess they'd made of themselves.

“We should probably talk.” Jared stepped back, regarding Jensen soberly.

“Yeah, and we will. Over dinner tonight. We'll figure it out, I promise. But right now?” Jensen waved at their messy bellies. “I think we could use a swim!”

“Hey, wait,” Jared caught Jensen's arm. “How's your foot?”

“Foot? What foot?” Jensen shook his head with a laugh. “Man, no way I could feel anything but fantastic right now!”

“That's great!” Jared broke out in a huge grin. “A better cure for a jellyfish sting than pee—sex!”

“Oh God, you're terrible!” Jensen laughed and began to run. “Come on, last one in is a rotten egg!”


End file.
